


Happy birthday, Misaki

by aerena



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerena/pseuds/aerena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Misaki's birthday and Saruhiko didn't want to meet him or congratulate him. He simply didn't care. Or that's what he told himself.<br/>Takes place after Mikoto's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Misaki

"Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi Saruhiko lifted his gaze from the screen to look at the Blue King who was smiling at him and it could clearly be seen that he wished to click his tongue as per usual. But he didn't do it.

Instead he answered, "Yes, Captain?"

"You seem to be working well."

He didn't reply and opted to focus back on his work albeit his superior's gaze on him.  
After a few moments of silence, Munakata spoke up again. "I heard it's Yatagarasu's birthday."

Saruhiko's fingers stopped typing for a second and he reached to take a sheet from the stack of the reports paper. The move was so natural, that one who didn't know him would've thought that the news didn't bother to him.

"Aren't you going to go and wishes him a happy birthday?" Munakata continued, "If you'd like, I can give you the permission to finish work early."

"I don't need it. It's none of business - his birthday."

"Oh? But weren't the two of you good friends?"

Saruhiko pushed himself from his table and muttered an 'excuse me' then opened the door to go out from his private office.

Before he could close the door however, Munakata spoke up again. "Ah, that's right. Fushimi-kun, I have a task for you."

This time he clicked his tongue. "What?"

"I need you to go to HOMRA."

"I don't like jokes, Captain."

"I'm not joking. I need you to tell Kusanagi Izumo that the next meeting will be on Wednesday next week, at the Gold King's residence. Surely I can trust you to relay the message to him, correct?"

The younger male clicked his tongue once more and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

The blue felt out of place when he was on HOMRA's doorstep. Cheers and laughter could be heard, obviously they were holding a birthday party for their vanguard. He clicked his tongue and digged his nails into the burnt mark on his chest at the memory of the past nagging at the back of his mind.  
It used to be just the two of them. Then they joined HOMRA, and things had started to go downhill from then on. For him at least. He was sure that Misaki would've thought otherwise.

He clicked his tongue once more and entered the building. Eyes were on him immediately and the laughter died down, replaced with glares. Only Kusanagi and Anna seemed unaffected with his presence. Well, it wasn't like he cared what HOMRA members think of him anyway. Correction, he didn't care what others think about him. He only cared about one person and ironically, that person didn't seem to care about him.

He walked up to the bar and was greeted by Izumo's smile.

"Hi Fushimi. It's rare of you to drop by."

"The next meeting will be on Wednesday next week, at the Gold King's place," he said. His attention was not on the blonde male though. He took note that the redhead was not present in the room, despite the celebration. The festivities were starting to rile up again. It seemed that the HOMRA members had chosen to ignore him.

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'm leaving."

"You're not gonna say 'happy birthday' to Yata-chan?"

"... No."

"You sure? He's just upstairs." Izumo pointed.

"I'm leaving." Saruhiko stated. He turned on his heels and came face to face with Anna.

"Saruhiko," she smiled.

"... Anna."

"Let's go." She took hold of the blue-eyed male's hand and started heading towards the stairs. Izumo smiled to see Saruhiko followed after her although reluctantly.

"Anna, where are you taking me?"

"To Misaki."

"I have to go." He tugged on his hand lightly.

Anna turned and looked at him. "But you want to meet him."

"I don't."

They were halfway up the stairs now. It wouldn't hurt to turn back now. He could just turn around, leave, and spend the rest of the day in front of his laptop in his office or sleeping in his dorm room. Yet a part of him wanted to see his ex-best friend, to say 'happy birthday' to him, to talk to him.

"Is that what you really think or is that what you want yourself to think?" Anna's words left him speechless. Her smile returned and she continued, "Go see him. Misaki wants to meet Saruhiko too. Even though he doesn't admit it, he really misses you and I know that you feel the same way about him as well." When Saruhiko didn't make any move she pulled on his hand. "Go. I don't want the two of you end up never being able to be happy. Tell him how you really feel."

He nodded and made the rest of the way upstairs. Just as he was wondering about which room Misaki might be in, a door on the end of the hall swung open. Blue and amber eyes locked.

The redhead was first to open his mouth, "Saru?"

When did he last met his Misaki? It felt like ages ago. Every moment not spent with him felt long and downright lonely. He no longer cared about how they were just a pair of outsiders at first who had happened to hung out together because they had no one else.

After they had joined HOMRA, Misaki abandoned him. Misaki left him for the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. Saruhiko was cast away from Misaki's world and what's worse was that Misaki didn't even seem to care nor notice.

To get back at him, he left HOMRA for Scepter 4. And afterwards, Misaki called him a traitor. He could remember the rage, the fury and hatred which coursed through his body every time Misaki called him that. How dare he. Misaki was the one to betray him first and he was expected to still stay by Misaki's side, all alone and for what? For others to mock him? For Misaki to flaunt his new life?

But it didn't matter as of now. The Red King's dead. Maybe Misaki's heart could belong to him again.

He ran up to the shorter male and hugged him. He never realized how much he missed this. This warmth. The warmth that only comes from Misaki.

"Misaki... Misaki, Misaki, Misaki..."

"What? S-Saru?" A blush made itself apparent on the redhead's cheeks.

Saruhiko hugged him tighter and pulled away just slightly so he could see the other's face. Misaki's eyes were shining with confusion and innocence, his cheeks dusted a light red color.

The taller male bent down and was about to kiss him, but he stopped a centimeter away, both of their lips almost brushing one another's. He feared that Misaki would push him away. Then again, thus might be his only chance to reclaim Misaki's heart.

All of his worries went out the window when the shorter male closed the gap between them, encircling his arms around the younger's neck. Saruhiko reciprocated the kiss all too happily, never expecting that Misaki - the one whom he had always called a virgin - would kiss him first.

They broke away for air and leaned their foreheads together.

Misaki broke the silence first. "What's the matter, Saru? When I saw you you looked.... somewhat desperate."

"Misaki... Don't go."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. Please just don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Saru, it has only been three months."

"Misaki..."

The redhead pulled away and grinned. "I won't leave you. You were always the one who had kept me out of trouble." His smile faltered. "I won't leave you... But promise me that you won't leave me either."

Saruhiko smiled, an actual smile unlike the sadistic smile he usually wore. "I promise."

Misaki entwined their fingers together and they began heading downstairs.

"Oh, right. Why did you come here today all of a sudden?"

Saruhiko chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead. "To see you. Happy birthday, Misaki."

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fanfic for so long. Sorry for the rusty writing and all the loopholes.


End file.
